


Better Then Marriage

by AL13



Series: fic a day in may [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, bit of a spat, daddy!Gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:  Ian and Mickey argue about getting married and Ian storms off but Mickey finds him later on and they make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Then Marriage

Mickey and Ian were living in a two bedroom apartment, still in the southside because they couldn’t yet afford to get out. Yevgeny was four now, and running around constantly, wreaking havoc, and talking non-stop. He annoyed the shit out of Mickey, but Ian seemed to find it _endearing_. The redhead never did make sense to him. The young Milkovich was calling them both daddy by now, never quite grasping that Ian wasn’t his dad. At least Mickey tried to convince himself that he wasn’t, but Ian was just as much a part of the rug rats life as Mickey.

"Mick?" Ian asked, while Mickey was chewing on his cereal, much too early for his approval. Of course, anything before noon, was too early according to him, especially after drinking too much the night before. He acknowledged the Gallagher with a slight nod of his head, but focused more on eating. "You think much about marriage?"

"No, why the fuck would I?" Ian had been thinking about it a lot since Svetlana had signed the divorce papers, and while she was at it, giving up custody of Yevgeny. She’d disappeared after that. The one time he mentioned taking custody of Yevgeny, so he could legally be the father, Mickey had exploded, going on about how it was just some stupid government paper. That he wasn’t Yevgeny’s father anyways, and Ian was still upset about that.

"Just thought, since we’ve been together solidly for 4 years, on and off for a couple years before that. Isn’t it about time."

"You’re barely 21, we’re still young." The words pierced Ian, and it almost sounded like a threat, a threat to break up with him. Mickey sure could be a jerk.

"What? You planning on leaving?" Ian said harshly, trying to cover up how disappointed he actually was, acting angry instead.

"I’m not the one known for leaving," Mickey pointed out.

"You fucking want me to leave? Fucking fine." Ian took the plate, that had once held his toast, which he’d eaten quite quickly in nerves before he’d toughened up and asked the original question, and plonked it into the sink. It wouldn’t get cleaned, since Ian always did the dishes, Yevgeny always sitting beside him on the counter, piling the dishes high. Mickey watched him leave, and he _really_ didn’t give a fuck.

"Daddy." Yevgeny appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, and Mickey worried what he might have seen. "Daddy, where’d papa go?"

"Out. Just out." Mickey sighed, and didn’t try to correct the little guy for calling Ian his ‘papa,’ because maybe he was. Mickey had the papers that would allow Ian to be Yevgeny’s dad, _legal_ dad, but he couldn’t seem to be able to actually admit that to Ian, he always had to have the upper hand, and it had to be _his_ idea.

"When’s he coming back?" Yevgeny looked up with his innocent eyes, because clearly he thought that everything was okay.

"Why don’t we go ask him? We’ll get ice cream too, okay buddy. Go get some clothes on goof ball." The young copy of Mickey scampered off quickly to his room, and Mickey went to his and Ian’s room, grabbing the papers he’d kept hidden in the nightstand. He found Yevgeny in the living room, wearing miss-matching shoes and his shirt on backwards. Ian was the one that dressed him.

"Come here buddy, let me fix your clothes." Mickey sat his son down on the couch, switching the velcro shoes so that they were on the right feet, and turning the green shirt around on his body. "Let’s go find papa."

"And ice cream!"

***

Ian was at the Alibi, sitting at the counter and no doubt complaining to Kev over a beer. “Papa!” Yev shouted excitedly when he walked into the doors with Mickey on his tail. “Papa, we gotta go get ice cream.” Mickey met Ian’s eyes, and tried to give him a small smile. “And I got dressed all by myself papa!”

"I can tell," Ian laughed, and Mickey realized that Yev didn’t even _have_ matching shoes. Ian picked Yev up and rested him on the stool to his left. “What’re you doing here?” He asked Mickey.

Mickey took the papers out of his pocket, having folded them up an uncanny amount of times. “Let’s take this one step at a time, okay?” He saw as Ian registered the documentation in front of him, each page already signed by Mickey.

"How long have you had these?"

"Since before you even asked." Mickey grabbed a pen that he’d brought along too, setting it in front of Ian. "You gonna sign it or what?" Ian looked down again, before hugging Mickey and smiling happily.

"He’s gonna be mine," Ian said in disbelief. "Mine, and yours. Ours. Holy shit." Ian sloppily scrawled his name on the lines that he was supposed to sign, and it probably didn’t even look like his signature. "This is better then marriage okay. I won’t ask again, I won’t. I don’t care." Ian had figured getting custody of Yev would take more convincing then getting married, but this was so much better then marrying him, it was a guarantee that neither one of them was leaving.

"What is it papa?" Yev asked happily, joining in on the excitement.

"You’re gonna be my son." Yev let out a squeal of excitement, although he surely didn’t understand the whole custody thing.

"Ice cream!"

"I can’t believe you promised him ice cream Mick," Ian sighed. "Can’t let him eat ice cream everyday, it’s not healthy."

"No ice cream?" Yev put on his saddest face, and he knew exactly how to make Ian give in.

"Just this time." Ian smacked Mickey’s arm with a smile.

"You’re _such_ a dad,” Mickey teased.


End file.
